1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful improvement in sports helmet and more particularly to the provision of a baseball-type cap or other cap which is detachably secured to the helmet. Further, when the cap is removed from the helmet, it may be worn separately. An elastic band on the bottom edge of the cap, which secures the cap to the helmet, acts as a hatband to cause the cap to fit on the head of the wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
Sports helmets of the type used with the present invention are well known in the art. For safety reasons, such helmets are required. The present invention provides a cap fitting over the helmet which may resemble a baseball cap or other type of conventional head gear. Use of such head gear over the helmet disguises the fact that a helmet is being worn.
Baseball caps have, of course, been well known in the art for many years. The present cap is altered in that a relatively wide elastic band is stitched to the bottom edge of the cap. The band serves two functions. When the cap is attached to a helmet, the band lies against the bottom edge of the helmet and conveniently secures the cap in place. When the cap is detached, the elastic band fits inside the bottom edge of the cap and bears against the wearer's head, thereby accommodating the fact that the head size of the wearer is considerably less than the size of the cap.